


[podfic] a sing-along wolf song

by otter, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There's something seriously wrong with Mr. Hale's kindergarten class. They're adorable on an inhuman level and too well-behaved to be real children."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] a sing-along wolf song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a sing-along wolf song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/800193) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
  
 **Warnings:**  Alternate Universe - Human, Kidfic, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff  


 **Length:**  00:16:51  
  
 **Download info:** You can be download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_a%20sing-along%20wolf%20song_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!) 


End file.
